


【DMC/VD】没关系，这只是一个傻屌

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 只是出去排个超级豪华至尊草莓圣代，怎么就被奇奇怪怪的光头搭讪了呢！这个层层叠叠的小裙子是什么！这个闪闪发光的草莓圣代魔法杖又是什么！怎么还有鲨鱼怪人啦！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	【DMC/VD】没关系，这只是一个傻屌

“Strawberry sundae power! make-up!”  
隐蔽的后巷里爆出一点点红红粉粉的光，然后一道俏丽的身影跃上屋顶，几个干净漂亮的跑酷标准跳跃之后，他出现在底下乱哄哄的美食街上空屋顶。  
“下面的怪人们，快快束手就擒！”  
不知从哪儿冒出来的两道探照灯光打在他身后，于是一地乱七八糟的怪人和人都看到了突然出现的正义使者的身姿。  
柔软的银白色短发，天空蓝的大眼睛，层层叠叠有荷叶边的粉红草莓短裙，顶端镶嵌亮晶晶圣代冰淇淋的细长魔法杖。俨然就是活着的，行走的魔法少女！  
呸——  
但丁啐了一口。什么魔法少女，我可是堂堂正正的男孩子好吗！  
事情要从一周前说起。那天但丁偷偷从后门溜出去排新品限定超级至尊豪华草莓圣代的队，好不容易拿到那杯超级大号的草莓圣代时，一个看起来就很可疑的光头突然出现。  
“终于找到你了！拯救世界的少女啊！”  
但丁翻了个白眼，奶油和冰淇淋塞得嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“蛋死我似南的。”  
“这没有任何关系！看啊，多么美丽又纯净的力量！只有你才可以拯救世界了！”  
不得不说这样一番说辞对于满脑子天马行空的中二少年来说并不是一点吸引力都没有，然而但丁现在眼里只有那杯超级至尊豪华（以下省略）。光头见对方根本就埋进了冰淇淋的漩涡里，于是见好就收地掏出一个亮晶晶的吊坠。  
“你现在不相信我也没关系，收下这个超级至尊豪华草莓圣代星星闪闪吊坠吧，会有奇迹发生哦！”  
那个吊坠和但丁手里的圣代非常的像，不，或者说根本就是这次限定新品的同款周边吧！嗯，或许这只是店里的配套联动活动而已。于是他一边继续嚼冻干草莓颗粒一边随手把吊坠揣进了裤兜。  
结果当天晚上，这个吊坠居然莫名其妙地大放闪光，莫名其妙让但丁念出超级羞耻的变身台词，莫名其妙给他换上又是荷叶边又是蕾丝的蓬蓬裙，莫名其妙把他传送到海鲜市场，更可恨的是，海鲜市场里居然真的有怪人在捣乱！  
于是，年方十五超级活泼嘻哈青少年的但丁就这么被迫开始了魔法美少女的年中无休之路。  
要是真的有十分凶恶的怪人想要毁灭世界，而唯一的救世主就是正义的魔法美少女圣代子——这样的展开也就算了，偏偏这几天遇到的怪人只是一群臭虾烂王八，除了浑身腥味之外一点本事都没有！新晋魔法少女真的是气得直跺脚。  
就好像现在，混乱的美食街里横行霸道的是几只挥舞着大钳子的螃蟹。螃蟹！你信吗！螃蟹什么的乖乖出现在蒸锅里不就好了吗！  
但丁一个漂亮的飞踢踹倒一只正准备砸蒸锅的螃蟹，于是其他螃蟹全都围了过来，十几只大钳子一起咔嚓咔嚓。  
“吵死人啦！清蒸红烧香辣蟹乱七八糟攻击大法！”  
但丁挥起手里的魔法杖，一顿毫无章法的又捅又抽，螃蟹们被打倒在地，一只一只绑起来送进蒸锅和油锅里。  
“哼，不过如此嘛。打得我都饿了，不知道中午的雪蟹沙拉披萨还有没有剩，可别被我的臭老哥吃掉了。”  
但丁拍了拍手，收起魔法杖准备用魔法少女专属抛瓦飞奔回家，一道奇奇怪怪的黑影突然出现在美食街的入口处。  
“嚯，你就是最近阻碍我们地球征服计划的草莓圣代子吗。看起来确实有两下子，但是今天此地就是你的葬身之地！”  
来人是一个高挑的男性，手里一把大概是制式不符合标准的东洋刀，深蓝色的风衣看起来有些像某种海洋生物，背上有一根三角形的凸起，头上戴着的帽子边缘一圈牙齿一样的锋利锯齿，帽子下面的部分像是面具一样覆盖住男性的上半边脸。  
啊！是鲨鱼！  
回想起刚学不久的生物课本，但丁在心里对自己点了点头。  
鲨鱼男的影子看起来那么奇怪是因为他站在一只巨大的，有八条触须，还不停蠕动的大章鱼身上。  
“看来你就是这些海产的老大了吧，鲨鱼男。我才不会让你们的什么海腥味征服计划得逞呢！”  
“哼，你就为你说过的话后悔吧，愚蠢的魔法少女。”  
鲨鱼男冷冰冰地回了一句，向后一跃跳上一家螃蟹综合店的招牌，十分优雅地坐在大蟹钳上，翘起了二郎腿。如果不是他差点被背上尖尖的尾鳍挤下来，但丁说不定真的就信了他的邪。  
他灵活地闪开砸下来的大章鱼，抽出魔法杖戳在软绵绵的大吸盘上，章鱼吃痛地扭动了一下，黏糊糊的汁水喷了满地。  
“不要制造垃圾啊！你这个浑身破绽的大型八爪鱼！”  
但丁跳上章鱼的一侧触须，魔法杖变形出小小的剑刃，飞快地劈下一根扑面而来的章鱼脚。但是他忽略了死角里的另一条触须，那条触须唰地卷住了他的脚踝，倒吊着把但丁扯到了半空。  
“哇啊啊啊啊——！”  
不妙、不妙啊！  
但丁胡乱地在空中挥着魔法杖，眼睁睁地看着蓬蓬裙的第一层翻倒下来，露出底下洁白的衬裙，而衬裙看起来也岌岌可危了。  
“你妈妈没有教过你不要随便乱掀女孩子的裙子吗！”  
——虽然我是男孩子！  
但丁腹诽了一句，用另一只脚踹了章鱼一下，手里的魔法杖变形成一支镶嵌爱心的小巧手枪，粉红色的爱心光圈在枪口逐渐汇聚。  
“爱心——圣光——处刑——！”  
粉色的光线从枪口射出，直直穿过了大章鱼的脑袋，大章鱼发出了诡异的声波，歪歪斜斜地倒下去，变成了一堆还在弹跳的软体。  
“喂！该你啦，鲨鱼男！”  
鲨鱼男不动声色地从衣兜里掏出一块表，慢吞吞地说：“到退潮的时间了，就当你捡了一条命吧，圣代子。”说完跳上房顶，往圆月的方向一跃，消失了。  
诶——这都什么跟什么……但丁很不魔法少女地翻了个白眼，也不管骚动的人群，顺着房顶选择最近的直线距离回家。  
他敛起脚步声静悄悄地推开房门，嗯，看起来很安全，警报解——  
“你在做什么。”  
“哇啊啊——！”但丁吓得差点跳了起来：“维吉尔！你走路都没有声音的吗！吓死我了！”  
“刚回来？”  
“嗯？不是，我没有——”  
“你浑身汗味臭死了，但丁。先去洗澡，然后睡觉。”  
“诶？哦、啊哈哈……”但丁假笑了两声，然后又想起来什么问他哥：“哎中午剩的雪蟹披萨还有吗，我好像饿了。”  
“你中午就吃光了哪儿还有剩。”  
维吉尔鄙夷地给他一个白眼，但丁肩膀肉眼可见地颓了下来。  
“不过厨房里有章鱼烧。洗完澡再吃。”  
“好耶！”  
看着弟弟一溜烟跑进浴室，维吉尔在但丁看不到的地方弯了弯嘴角，藏起手里有一圈锯齿样的奇怪帽子。  
距离这对兄弟发现对方的秘密，或许还有很长的时间。

Fin.


End file.
